My Cherry
by BM201
Summary: Sakura has been taken, by none other than Tobi... One Shot collection
1. Kidnapped?

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..**

**Author's Note: Tobi is Tobi in this, not Madara or whatever….**

**Flashback**

_I pushed chakra to my right fist and threw it out, just as the masked man appeared right in front of me. My hand went through his entire head, as if he were an illusion._

"_Whoa, Tobi better watch out for those punches." He said out loud, I withdrew from him and quickly jumped away. Another explosion went off in the distance, the rest of Team 7 were fighting the Ino look alike. Focusing back on Tobi, I made the appropriate hand signs for a couple of shadow clones to pop up. "Ooooh more Cherry-chans!" The clones took off to distract while, I pushed enough chakra to my feet to jump high above him._

"_Ōkashō!" Everything around me in the clearing went up into the air, debris going in different directions._

"_You missed Cherry-chan." His masked face next to my ear, as I felt his gloved fingers at the back of my neck. Before I could do anything a quick jab and darkness surrounded me._

**End of Flashback**

I woke thirty minutes ago, hanging by my wrists in a dark room, my chakra depleted. My wrists were now red from rubbing the wrong way against the metal.

"Tobi you idiot, I'm going to kill you, yeah!"

"Sorry Deidara-senpai." I heard a loud banging outside of the room, before there was a final bang. "Senpai did you have to hit Tobi that hard?"

"Idiot." There were some footsteps a second later. My heart sped up as he door opened and the masked man from earlier stepped into the room. He formed some signs and placed a seal on the door. I struggled against the chains, as he walked towards me. He grabbed my thrashing legs in order to hold me still.

"What do you want from me?" He didn't respond, just held my legs tighter to him. "Let go of me."

"I can't do that." He spoke, his voice different from before. This voice was less like a child and more masculine.

"Why not?" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Because you're finally mine." My eyes widened as he took off one of his gloves and started running it along my left leg. I tried my best to shake him off, but he was a great deal stronger than me. He took off his other glove and started undressing me; slowly he was very gentle as if I would break if handled too roughly. He used a kunai and cut my shirt and bindings off; I was completely nude in front of him.

"Perfect." He rolled one of my nipples in his fingers. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out, his touch felt so good. "I can tell how responsive you are." One hand reached between my legs, to my core. "Not that wet, I can fix that." He started rubbing me at a fast pace, my legs started quivering as I felt that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Moans came out after I freed my lip from its tight embrace.

"P-Please." I hated how my voice sounded weak.

"Come for me, my Cherry." I moaned out his name, as I came. I threw my head back lost in my high…..When I looked back he had taken all of his clothes off (except for the mask), and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed in with a powerful thrust filling me; I screamed out and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me.

"Tobi!" I yelled his name out loud. I heard him growl behind the mask before feeling his hot seed shoot into me. He panted along with me as he undid the chains around my wrists and carried me to the bed. Before he lay next to me, I took his mask off and caressed his handsome face. His strong jaw, straight nose, onyx eyes which were twisted up into a smirk. I punched him as hard as I could in his stomach.

"What was that for?" He grunted out in pain.

"When I said that I would come home for a while, that doesn't mean I want to wake up hanging from my arms in our room, or for you to bring Deidara to fight my teammates."

"But you said we could do he kidnap thing, and I got into character."

"Idiot."

"I love you too, Cherry-chan." He used his, 'child' voice.

**That's the end, did ya'll like? Review please…**


	2. Extra Day

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..

My muscles ached, today had been another long and tedious work day. Since my "kidnapping" last week, I've had to catch up on shifts at the hospital; I was taking a two hour break from my graveyard and all day shift. I really wanted to just take a quick shower and get some fresh clothes on at the very least. I tried to stifle a yawn as I walk to my apartment, raising my arms above my head and popping my back as I did so.

"Good afternoon, Haruno-San." Neji breezed past me too fast for me to respond back. I walked inside of the building and up three floors before meeting my door. I fumbled around with my key for a moment before putting it in the key slot and turning it. The door suddenly opened up and I was pulled into my miniscule home.

"You look very tired, where have you been all day?" The man helped me get my balance, before putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face up to his, mask.

"Tobi…when did you get here?" He let go of my chin and grabbed my right wrist and pulled me in the direction of my bedroom.

"Tobi has been here all day." He said in his childish voice.

"Tobi, you and I aren't going to fit on my bed; it's made for one person." He opened the door and threw me onto my twin size bed.

"You didn't answer Tobi's question." His voice was taking that sort of dark undertone again.

"I've been at the hospital catching up on missed hours, why are you here?"

"To visit you, of course…I haven't seen you for a week Cherry-Chan; you know that I can't be without you for a long time." He got at the foot of the bed and started climbing up it to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked through the one visible hole. He ripped off his mask and threw it to a corner in the room. I smiled at him, and lifted myself up to kiss him he put one hand on the left side of my face, and then put the other one on the other side of my face, but he didn't listen to me from before (the bed is a twin) his arm slipped and he fell onto me along with all of his weight.

"I told you so." He smirked and leaned forward to place a rough kiss on my lips.

"This is actually better-"

"For you, get off of me I can't breathe." I gasped, sucking in air every other second. He sat up and wrapped an arm around my waist to lift me up to him, in a very awkward flexible way. "Tobi, I have to go back to work in like an hour so if you don't mind, letting me go so I can shower and change."

"But you work so much, cherry you need to rest." He bit my lip a little. I groaned and pushed against him, without chakra, to get him to let go of me.

"I'm serious Tobi I have to go I promise you, that I will make it up to you later when I get home." This time with chakra I pushed him away, jumped off the bed, and ran out of my room grabbing clothes that were left out on my dresser. _I guess I'll shower at work_.

**Tobi! I love the guy, and those who expect some sexy good times, don't fret I'll get to it. I just want to put a chapter where it shows that their relationship is not all about sex. Feedback would be appreciated peace!/**


	3. Shhhh

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…**

"….and by performing this new procedure we can help twice as many patients than before…" Tsunade-Sama was hosting a meeting for some new techniques that she studied while she had some business in another hidden village. There were only about sixty people in the room, sitting around the ridiculously big round table. I softly sighed, I usually pay great attention during these meetings, but thinking about Tobi being in my apartment for while had a weird affect over me that I can't explain.

"Sakura are you getting all of this down?" Tsunade was looking at me along with all of the other attendees, why did she have to call on me?

"Hai shishou." I bowed my head politely and sat up straighter in my chair as a sign that I was paying attention. She smirked at me and got back to the presentation, I noticed with a glare that there were some others who were asleep. My lips formed into a pout as I continued making notes on my paper, and trying to get Tobi out of my mind for the moment. I can't wait until break, at least then I could get a little bit of rest. As Tsunade-Sama droned on and on about her medical study I could feel my eyes droop as my eyelids got heavier by the second. Until something definitely made my eyes snap open, I quickly stole a look under the table, and there Tobi was half of his body in between my legs. He was slipping my shorts and underwear down to my ankle, I tried kicking at him but he held me still. Taking off his mask he held a finger to his lips; I looked up and observed everyone hoping that they don't notice my lover under the table. I bit my lip, causing it to bleed as I felt Tobi's tongue against my lower lips. He brushed it across my slit in an achingly slow stroke. As his licking got faster and he decided to nip me a little as well, the hold that I had on the table tightened causing the smooth dark wood to crack a little.

"How about a ten minute break, dismissed." Tsunade walked out of the room as well as the others. As soon as the last person walked through the door, and it shut I was pulled under the table underneath a very naked Tobi.

"You taste so good, Cherry-Chan." He kissed me and I tasted myself all over his lips, he growled as I started to lick at my taste. I lightly clawed at his back as he positioned himself against me. He leaned down and bit my lip a little before pushing into me. I covered my mouth with both of my hands to prevent the noise from coming out, just in case someone might come back early. As he pounded away, he was at the same time sucking my neck no doubt leaving huge marks there. I felt one of his hands reach between us and he rubbed away at my clit. I screamed into my hands, when our eyes met the intensity crumbled the wall within me and I came. As I came I squeezed him, as if I were trying to milk him. He growled into my neck as his seed filled my womb. I pulled him by the hair so our lips met, he smiled against my lips.

'"You looked bored Cherry, I had to do something to entertain you."

"Thank Kami you did, now get off of me before the others come back." He pouted slightly and pulled on his clothes, I pulled up my underwear and shorts and crawled out from under the table. Once I sat in my seat I looked back under the table, Tobi had his mask on and was sinking through the floor.

"That was a little taste of what is to come tonight," His voice was deep. "See you later Cherry-Chan." There was the happy-go-lucky version. When he was completely gone, I took the rest of the time I had to fix my hair and clothes properly. I finished just as my shishou walked through the door back to the front of the table.

"Your welcome." She looked at me with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I didn't notice how flustered you became and the noises coming out of your throat." Shit, I thought I was quiet. "Next time, tell him not to tongue fuck you during my presentation or else I'll rethink, giving you missions to do with the Akatsuki, and instead send you to other far away villages."

"Sorry, Grandma-Chan." A voice came from out of no where. Tsunade rolled her eyes and I prepared for the rest of the presentation, excited for tonight.

**I love working with Tobi, my favorite character he's so fun and childish in the show so I try to recreate his image, but with that dark side. Keep in mind, in this one-shot collection Tobi is not Madara he is sweet sometimes sexy Tobi. Peace!/**


End file.
